Naruto, Flaming Fox
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: Starfire goes out for a regular patrol, which ends with a new guest in the tower. Who is he? Where has he come from? Will he be the answers to her cries for companionship? Who knows. Naruto is unpredictable.
1. And so it begins

A girl, 5'11" in height flew through the sky in her lavender mini skirt and her matching belly cut tank top, with silver accents, silver arm bands, and emerald green gems. Her emerald green eyes were closed as she savored the feel of the breeze you can only find on a warm summer night. This was Koriand'r, or as the people of earth new her, Starfire. It was currently about 9 at night, and she was flying around the cities perimeter, enjoying a nice night out. She loved her friends, but they all had their own... issues that prevented them from spending time with her at the moment. Cyborg was working on some circuits that had gotten messed up in their last battle with the HIVE. Beast Boy was cat napping... power cat napping. Raven was meditating. Robin was doing what he normally does with his free time: hunt for Slade.

So, because no one was available to spend time with her, she flew off to spend time in the summer sky.

Starfire flew down towards the beach, sitting down, staring out at the water. It was beautiful, really, the way the moon left a reflection on the ocean. This was one of her favorite things to do, besides spend time with her friends. Nights like this one made her really think about how much she liked companionship. Someone to spend nights on the beach with. But hey, you can't have it all.

A streak of light filled the night sky. _'A shooting star!'_

Starfire closed her eyes, whispering,"I wish... I wish for someone who understands me... I wish for a friend that will spend time with me."

She looked back at the night sky, noticing 2 things. One, so called shooting star was actually pretty close. Two, it was heading for the ocean... about 3 miles out if her vision was right.

Starfire sighed, somewhat disappointed that her personal time was interrupted, before kicking off the ground and flying in the direction of the meteor.

 **3 miles away, 10 minutes later**

Starfire finally arrived at a small island, barely 2 miles of radius, about 3 miles off the coast. It was composed of sand, with a little vegetation here and their. The most noticible feature, though, was the trench that started near the edge ot the island and ended in the middle of the island. Starfire followed the trench, and at it's end, laying in a reclined fashion on some dirt, was a boy. He was 5'11", the same as her, with spiky blood red hair, a darker more malevolent shade than her own. His cut and bruised body had a nice tan to it, and the now ashen gray scraps that were once clothes barely enough to maintain decency. The shreds of fabric revealed multiple scars that appeared to be years old all over his body. In terms of details, he had claws instead of finger nails, a symbol over his heart, and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. Finally, he had 9 red tails coming from his tail bone. The shocking thing was that if the steady rise and fall of his chest was to be believed, the boy was still alive.

 _'I have to get him back to the tower!'_ With that thought in mind, not even questioning the boys tails, Starfire rushed over, gently scooped him up, and flew off into the night sky.

 **5 minutes later, Titans Tower**

Starfire had virtually kicked the door to the tower off it's hinges in an attempt to open the door quickly enough, making enough noise to raise the dead as she did so.

"Friends! This boy needs medical assistance!" Robin was the first to her, looking over the boy she carried in her arms.

"Star, what happened?!"

"I was sitting on the beach when this boy fell from the sky and-"

"Wait, fell from the sky?!"

"Yes! He then crashed into a small island. I went to investigate, and there he was!"

"Cy, get a stretcher ready! Raven, prep the medical equipment! Beast Boy, I need some help getting this guy into bed and in a gown! Star, start the diagnostic scan!"

 **15 minutes later, Med bay**

"How's he looking, Cy?"

"I don't know."

Robin stood behind Cy, who was jacked into the monitor running diagnostic scans on the boy who was laying in the hospital bed, garbed in a typical hospital gown. His eyes were closed still, but his tails were twitching occasionally, and his hands were digging into the sheets.

Robin looked down at the cybernetic being, confused,"What do you mean you don't know?"

Cyborg sighed, resting his head in his hands,"I mean none of our scanner's work on him! His body temperature is abnormally high, and most of his external wounds are healed, but other than that, nothing!?"

Robin frowned,"Can't you run an X-ray?"

"I already tried that! But something about his biology is throwing off the scan. The scan either says error or that there is no subject being scanned!"

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy's voice called out from the other room.

"Not now, BB. I'm thinking of trying running a metal detector, Rob, what do you think?

"Guys?!"

"Not now, Beast Boy. Yeah Cyborg, maybe a metal detector would be good. He's probably meta-human, so that may wo-"

"GUYS!?"

Robin and Cyborg turned in synchrony,"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"He's awake!"

Robin and Cyborg dropped their places at the monitor and ran into the room as fast as they could, almost toppling each other in the process.

When they got to the room, they saw Beast Boy standing awkwardly on the wall, staring at the red headed boy on the bed, who was looking him dead in the eyes. Upon hearing another person enter the room, the red head turned his shocking eyes on the duo. Glowing red pits with black slits laid upon a black background. They zoomed around the boys in the room, all of whom were now awkwardly against the wall. Robin, being the team leader, stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Robin. This is Beast Boy, and he's Cyborg."

The boy said nothing, but Robin pressed on.

"One of our friends, Starfire, found you in a crater. You apparently fell from the sky. What happened?"

The boy said nothing, so Robin decided to ask another question.

"Do you have powers? Why do you have tails? How did you surv-"

"Robin," everyone turned to Raven as the resident half demoness walked into the room,"He might not be able to understand you. He did just fall from who know's where."

She looked over the boy sitting on the bed. She seemed uninterested, but was actually studying the boy. Judging by the way he had his head cocked to the side, he was confused. So she decided to take over. She began to gather energy to her palms, chanting," Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

Her dark energy became dark strands, threads that flew towards the boys forehead, all contacting a central point. For a moment nothing happened. Then, the boy on the bed clutched his head as red energy began to flow from his form in bubbles. As he roared in agony, the lights began to fluctuate, the monitors malfunctioned, and chunks of the floor were ripped up. The air in the room increased in temperature causing everyone to sweat.

"RAVEN, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Robin asked as he held an arm in front of his face to protect himself.

"I JUST GAVE HIM THE ABILITY TO UNDERSTAND AND SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"CAN YOU STOP THIS?"

Raven nodded, chanting once again,"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." The boy stopped clutching his head in pain, and instead fell back onto the bed, sleeping heavily.

Robin panted,"Cyborg," said cybernetic team looked up," let's put him in the detention cells. We can't have any more attacks."

 **4 hours later**

Starfire walked towards the detention cells, a frown on her face. She had heard about what had happened earlier, and was not happy. As such, she was going to talk to the boy and see what had happened.

The detention cell was a 15 by 15 by 12 feet box that was designed to keep anyone inside. As such, the walls were made using the newest laser grid technology, the walls slightly yellow tinted as they were almost pure energy. Inside the cell was a prison style bed that was mounted to the floor, a toilet, a sink, and a stack of books. Everything needed to keep the room humane.

The boy sat with his back to her, facing the back wall, with his tails moving lazily in the air behind him. Starfire didn't know if he had heard her approach, instead talking to his hospital gown covered back.

"Friend Raven said you can understand our language now...," she didn't get a response,"what happened in that room? Why did you go the crazy? Why did you attack my friends?"

He turned to face her, his red eyes staring Starfire's green. He stared at her, not speaking, before opening his mouth. The voice that flowed out caused Starfire's eyes to widen. It was almost emotionless, almost as if it was programmed, robotic,"I ... am the apologetic."

Starfire's eyes narrowed,"Why did you do it?"

The boy stood up, walking closer to the cell wall, before speaking agin,"She went into my mind."

"That hardly seems like the reason for an at-"

"Once, someone went into my mind. When I was young. He broke it, purposely destroying everything. I have made precautions so it will never happen again. Besides, I never attacked."

Starfire looked confused,"You did not do the attacking?"

He shook his head,"That was the warning. Where I come from, the person attempting to enter my mind would feel the energy and stop. I believe the process is similar to the warning shot. I am the sorry if someone was injured."

Starfire looked at the boy, and could tell he was being genuine. She smiled,"Well, what is your name?"

The boy gave a small smile,"My name is Naruto."

"My name is Starfire. Tell me, why were you falling from the sky?"

"I..,"the boy seemed to be in deep thought,"I don't actually know. I should not have even come the here." The boy's english obviously could use some work.

"Oh... that is unfortunate. Well, while you are here, do you want to be the friends?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed,"I have had 3 people I would truly call friend in my life. All of them attempted to kill me at some point. Will you do the same?"

Starfire gasped, shaking her head,"No, of course the not."

"Oh... okay. I guess we can engage in a friendship then."

Starfire clapped her hands,"Oh the joy! Allow me to release you from your prison!"

She went over to the console by the cell, and after typing in her password and scanning her finger, she pressed the open command. The front wall of the cell disappeared almost instantly."Come, friend Naruto, let us go meet the other friends!"

The boy nodded, following in her foot steps as she lead him out of the detention area and to the elevator. The short ride to the top was filled with them silently stealing glances at one another. Little did they know, the more... animalistic side of them was realizing that they had marked each other as potential mates.

When they finally reached the top, Starfire called out,"Hello friends. Look who I have brought the with me!" The titans turned from their position on the couch, and upon recognizing who stood next to Starfire, got into battle stance.

"Starfire, why is he out of his cell?" Robin asked, staff ready to swing at a moments notice.

Before Starfire could respond, Naruto spoke,"I would like to do the apologizing for any misunderstanding we may have had yesterday. I was not within the right state of mind. I was severely confused. I will do the asking that no one goes in my mind in the future, though." Towards the end, he locked eyes with Raven.

Robin looked at the boy who seemingly had no hostile intent towards the teens. The boy took a few steps forward, before putting his staff away and extending his hand to the taller boy.

"Let's turn over a new leaf. My name is Robin. What's yours?"

Naruto smiled.


	2. Salvation

Naruto stood about a mile away from titans tower on a small island, which held their obstacle course and training area. The Titans themselves stood 20 feet away behind the control monitor. Naruto was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black sweat pants and combat boots, his tails behind him flailing in the wind. For some reason, he adamantly refused to wear a shirt, and while his scars were now less visible due to something he called 'Genjutsu', there was still the brand over his heart that they couldn't understand. Whenever he was asked what it meant, he would say,'It means nothing I should be proud of, and yet I still display it'.

Anyway, he now stood at the begin of the obstacle course, preparing to run it. This would determine if he took a place on the team or if he would be sent away to learn to live a civilian life style.

"Alright Naruto," Robin yelled over as Cyborg set up the course from the console,"Just let us know when your ready."

"Lets go."

"Alright then. Cy, power it up."

A robotic count down began from 10 as Naruto began to question how much they would see. '10, 9, 8' Would some E- level techniques be enough for the turrets he had just finished learning about? '7, 6, 5' No, maybe he should take the hits... he would heal. '4' A couple mini bijuudamas? '3, 2, 1' Naruto had decided on what he was going to do. 'Go'.

All hell broke loose as Naruto began sprinting at speeds that would be breakneck for a human, but were probably low chunnin in level at best. As soon as he stepped over the line, the turrets made themselves known, firing at him from both side of the path. Naruto allowed a thin veil of yokai to cover him, giving him the appearance of being covered in red fire. The none lethal stun disks that were fired by the turrets bounced off of him harmlessly, not even slowing him down slightly. He soon got to the end of the turret section, entering amine field. Covering his lower body in a slightly thicker layer of yokai, he planted both feet squarely on and a mine, the resounding explosion sending him rocketing forward, where he combat rolled before sprinting, getting to the final stage of the course: 5 robots that were apparently modeled after a villian the titans had faced before by the name of Slade.

Naruto ran forward, jumping into the air and catching the first robot with a drop kick to the face. Leaning forward with his moment, Naruto jumped off the now lightly melted destroyed robots face and shoved his open claws through the next ones back. He formed a mini bijuu dama in his hand, and as his hand came out of the robots back, it slammed into the next ones chest. Ripping his hand out, he slammed his elbow into the next ones skull, breaking it to pieces. Seeing the final one coming at him, Naruto lunged forward with his teeth, sinking them into the robots throat before pulling backwards then stepped over the finish line the robots had been guarding.

The Titans stared at him, gobsmacked. He had just run the obstacle course... for the first time... in a under a minute. Well, there goes the record.

Starfire was the first to get over her stupor, flying to her blonde friend. "Friend Naruto, that was amazing!"

Naruto smiled,"Thank you Kori." The girl smiled back at him. As the rest of the group came over.

Cyborg slapped Naruto on the back,"My man! I knew you could beat the course! And you just set up a new record."

"Weren't you just taking bets that he wouldn't make it?" questioned a smirking Raven.

Cyborg began to sweat bullets, before he diverted attention to Robin," Hey, Rob! Don't you have something for Naruto?"

The boy wonder nodded, before reaching behind his back. When he pulled his hand back, he held a brand new Teen Titans Communicator."Welcome to the team, Naruto."

Beast Boy threw his arm around the significantly taller boys shoulder,"Dude, let's celebrate! Pizza!"

 **20 minutes later**

The Titans were sitting at the Pizza Corner, each with a slice of pizza in front of them. Naruto was staring at his Pizza like it was covered in dirt. Starfire, being not as consumed in her Tamaran Special as everyone else was in their special combinations.

"Friend Naruto, do you not like your pizza?" This caused everyone else to look up from what they were eating as well, looking at the the red head with questioning stares.

"I have not eaten anything besides raw meat and wild fruit for 3 years."

Cyborg had a flashback in unison with Beastboy.

 **Cyborg's flashback**

Cyborg was looking into the refrigerator, one question on his mind.

"The fuck happened to all my fucking meat!"

 **Beast Boy's Flashback**

Beast Boy was looking into the refrigerator, one question on his mind.

"Where the hell is all my fruit?"

 **End Flashbacks**

"THAT WAS YOU!"They yelled in unison.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, before a shadow fell over the table, getting larger, forcing everyone to jump away from the table as a Cadillac Escalade slammed into the table.

The team landed on the street, and ended up staring down the Hive 5, which in retrospect, was an inappropriate name considering there were six of them.

"Hello, titans."Gizmo smirked, floating in the air with his backpack in hover mode. "We're here for-"

"Excuse me," a finger tapped the young genus on the shoulder. The boy turned around, not even bothering to wondering whose voice it was. He was rewarded with a fist to the face that rendered him unconscious. Mammoth was about to turn, but he was grabbed around the neck by a long red tail that flung him into a parking garage, breaking through 4 cement support columns and into, ironically, an Escalade.

The remaining 4 of the Hive Five had jumped back to gain some distance. Billy Numerous instantly split into 16 different Billys, surrounding Naruto. Naruto crouches, channeling yokai into his tails, each one extending, allowing him to swing them around like clubs, quickly subduing all the Billys.

By now, Kyd Wykkyd had teleported himself and C'More a block away, as C'More began to increase the power of his laser beam to allow him to fire over a distance.

Jinx threw wave after wave of bad luck over the street, causing it to rumble and crack as fissures formed. Naruto, however, sprinted towards her on the side walk anyway. As a crack formed in front of him, he jumped up and began to run on the wall of a building, leaving black scorch like foot prints on the brick. He jumped off, forming a bijuu dama in his hand. The world seemed to slow down as Jinx sent a focused wave directly at him. Naruto turned his body, the wave scraping his back and peeling the skin off, revealing muscle underneath. He slammed the ball into the ground in front of the girl, the yokai released from his control as he crouched, hand still on the ground and Jinx was sent flying.

Naruto turned, looking for the remaining members of the group, when a beam of ionized energy slammed into his chest, shooting straight through his right lung. He turned his head looking right in the direction the beam came from, before disappearing in a burst of fire. Appearing behind Wykkyd and C'More, he slammed their heads together, rendering them unconscious.

Naruto reappeared before the titans, the wound in his chest already closing. The few civilians on the street at this time in the afternoon looked upon him in awe, and a little fear.

Starfire immediately noticed the hole in his chest, gasping,"Naruto! You require the medical help."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as the whole closed before her, and everyone else's, eyes.

 **Around 11 pm**

Starfire opened the door to the roof, closing it quietly behind her as she stepped out onto the roof. She gasped at the site that met her there. Sitting close to the edge, looking up at the moon, was a large creature the size of a large tiger. It was canine in origin, with blood red fur, long ears, and nine tails. As soon as she closed the door, it turned it's head, revealing it's piercing blood red eyes. (Red Miniature Kyuubi)

"Na-Na-naruto?" She whispered, afraid.

The creature seemed to nod, and before her very eyes, it began to transform. It's hair slowly became one with skin, it's snout retreated into it's face. Bones began shifting, losing density, some growing longer, some shrinking. Organs rearranged themselves, growing, while some ceased to exist. Soon, there was Naruto, sitting there, legs hanging over the side of the tower, staring up at the moon, before he turned his head to look at Starfire. She stood there in a pink pajama shirt that showed her mid-riff and an almost indecent amount of cleavage , and a pair of pink pajama shorts that were two short to wear anywhere, over which she wore a pink hello kitty bath robe (come on, that's as innocent as Starfire will be in this story.

Starfire cautiously walked over to the edge, before sitting down a few inches from Naruto, staring out at the night sky as well.

"Where I came from,"Naruto began,"I used to spend every night laying on a bed of grass, staring up at the night sky."

"That sounds so peaceful."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before a particularly cold breeze caused Starfire to pull her robe closer to her body and shiver, which Naruto noticed.

"Are you cold?"

Starfire shook her head, but her chattering teeth told a different story. Naruto scooted a little closer before rapping an arm around her shoulders. Starfire instantly leaned into him, as Naruto's higher than average body temperature mad her feel like she was hugging a teddy bear by the fire place.

"Better?"

"Much."

And so they sat like that for another hour, enjoying each other's company. When 1 am came, Starfire began to stand, Naruto standing as well. Starfire smiled, unseen by Naruto in the darkness. She turned her head, quickly placing a lightly moist kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto."

With that, she quickly went inside, while Naruto raised a hand to where she had kissed him, and smiled, still staring at the moon.

 **Yo, I just dropped this so people would know I would still be working, you know. Finals week next week, and they about to fuck a nigga over, but pray for me yall.**

 **We out this bitch,**

 **Kishin**


	3. Training

Robin had awoken early as usual and entered the dark, unlit living room and walked towards the kitchenette that called the large room home. As he dug around the fridge, he began to wonder how he let the place become such a mess. I mean, how long does it take for mold to develop a conscious and begin to actively hunt and scavenge. He soon turned to the coffee maker after getting out milk and cereal. As he typed in the necessary commands for his cup of joe to be made perfectly, he got the feeling he was being watched. As he turned to look at his cereal that was on the counter behind him, he was met with startlingly bright red eyes. So, in only a way that a real man could,...he screamed like a little girl and jumped up on the counter.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a grumpy looking Robin went outside to get the mail. After dealing with being laughed at for about 7 minutes before everyone decided to go back to sleep, finally getting his morning coffee, and realizing that Naruto doesn't sleep at night, the boy wonder went back to his normal routine.

He opened the mail box using the finger print lock and looked at the mail.

' _Bill, bill, key to the city, Justice League Certified Letter, another complaint from the Mom Commission, bi- Wait, Justice League letter?'_

Robin quickly ripped the letter open, before reading it as quickly as his domino mask would allow. He son finished, and looked up, before looking back at the letter to make sure it was real. Realizing it was, Robin ran back in the building, beginning to hammer on doors to wake people up.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone had assembled in the T-Jet to fly across the country. After all, its not every day that you get a summons from the greatest super hero organization man kind has ever seen to come train under them. There was however one problem. The T-Jet was only made for 5 people, as it was as small as possible to allow for maximum stealth capability. They were currently trying to figure out how to fit Naruto in the jet without crushing someone else.

"He could ride in storage," Cyborg suggested.

"And risk breaking his neck?"Raven replied dryly.

"I could meet you all there." Naruto suggested.

"How do you get all the way across the freaking country in a day dude?" Beast Boy tried to shoot the idea down.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, and in that second, the team of 5, which were in a circle, felt a pulse of something pass through there bodies. Honestly, it felt pretty damn weird.

"What just the happened, Friend Naruto?" Starfire asked.

"I have just locked onto your life energies. When you get there, I will be able to pinpoint where you are."

"But how will you get there?"Robin actually wanted to know the answer to this for more than one reason. Besides the skills he had shown to get on the team, he knew nothing about Naruto. And when your about to be in a room with Batman, you want to know as much as possible about your team so he doesn't have to try and find anything out.

"I have a form of transportation similar to this worlds magic based off of what I know. I should be able to be there in approximently 20 to 30 minutes after you get there If I leave as soon as you get a good distance away."

"Are you sure. Friend Naruto?"

"Yes. You should leave now. I will catch up."

The team looked to their leader, Robin, for confirmation. His eyes were scrunched into a thin crude line, but he nodded. Soon, after a few basic take off procedures, they were off at the highest speed possible to make sure they were there in time.

The minute they were gone, Naruto quickly ran through hand signs," **Demon Style: Yokai Location**."

The method the jutsu used was rather simple. As it is often forgotten, chakra travels through your body at speeds far superior to the speed of sound, yet far lower that the speed of light. The people Naruto was attempting to follow, however, were going at a much slower then the speed of chakra. Yokai, though, was denser, and moved at a higher speed than chakra due to the momentum it could gain due to its density. The jutsu allowed him to send his yokai out at max speed in all directions. It would then bounce off the targets life force/life energy, before coming back to him, allowing him to find where they are.

Naruto waited less than a second for the jutsu to find its target, before channeling his yokai to his legs and jumping that direction, then began to sprint across the counrty as the justu constantly fed him the location of his companions. As he ran, fur grew along his body, he dropped down on all fours as his face became vulpine, before he was in fox form, an almost flaming aura trailing him as he ran to meet Starfi- I mean the team. Yes, the team.

* * *

It didn't take long for the larger part of the team to reach Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, a small town that had a large hill/mountain near by that held the base of operations for the East Coast counter part of the Teen Titans, Young Justice.

Robin circled the mountain in stealth mode and flew into the secret hangar hidden by a illusion generator, parking the now visible T-Jet in an assigned space right across from a.. floating bred and black pod... thing. Anyway, as the Teen Titans hopped out of their jet with their bags, a the Young Justice team walked out to meet them.

Aqua Lad. 5'9" with brown skin and white hair and steel blue eyes. He wore a red vest like shirt with gill designs, black tight swimmer pants, and a golden belt with the symbol for Atlantis on the buckle. His arms were adorned by black, eel like tattoos. His neck had gills.

Kid Flash. Easily one of the shorter members of the team at 5'4". He had freckled white skin and red hair that seemed to be styled. His green eyes were hidden behind a pair of red goggles. He wore a yellow top, red bottom jumpsuit with a red and white lightning emblem over his chest. The lightning bolt "antenae" over his ears made it a wonder he could even hear.

Miss Martian. The green skinned, green eyed, red haired girl was 5'6" and wore a female variant of what her uncle, the Martian Manhunter wore.

Zatanna was 5'7" with fair skin and blue eyes with black hair that was worn to her shoulders under her top hat. She wore a fancy dressy corset with fish net stockings.

Super Girl (It was either her or wonder girl... and who the fuck is Wonder Girl?) stood 5'10" with golden blond hair and stunning blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt with the Super symbol on the chest with a red miniskirt.

Artemis was a thin girl that stood 5'8" with platinum blonde hair and brown/black eyes. She wore a female variant of her mentors outfit.

Bat Girl stood next to her, in a female variant of the bat suit and standing 5'11"

Next was Super Boy. The boy who looked like a pro wrestler stood 5'10" and wore a black t-shirt with a red Super symbol, blue jeans, and simple black boots.

Finally we have... Robin. The only real difference was the absents of spikes in his hair and the fact his costume was black red and yellow. The two Robins walked towards each other, had a quick staring contest, before breaking out into laughter as the rest of the team on both ends began to mingle amongst themselves. That was until Kid Flash opened his mouth.

"Uh... Anybody call in the Unidentified Water Object?" Just as he said that, the alarm systems for the base went off, and the Justice League walked out of the same door that Young Justice had come out of to see what the commotion was about.

Super man, dressed in his blue body suit with red undies and his red cape stood at an imposing 6'3" as he stared out at at the red flaming blur."Uh... does anyone else know what that is?"

Batman, 6'0" in his cape and cowl, scowled, before speaking out loud."Computer, Activate Security protocal Beta. Neutralize with extreme prejudice."

Turrets, 20 of them, appeared out the water, hard to see for the non-enhanced from this distance, and opened fire with neutralizers, which were in essence electricity aimed to stun or knock out. This was the moment when Beast Boy decided to remember.

"Uh... Robin, that isn't Naruto... is is?"

Robin's eyes widened as he finally remembered the newest member of his team.

Wonder women, 6'1" dressed in her corset, with her lasso of truth at her belt, raised a dignified eyebrow,"And Naruto is...?"

All eyes were on Robin as he explained how they met Naruto about a day or two ago, and how he joined the team.

Super Boy asked,"Uh... should we stop the turrets then?"

Flash, 5'11" scratched the back of his head,"I don't think he needs any help."

They all looked out at the water. The red blur was zooming between the turrets, causing them to blow up as it slammed into them, until finally there was nothing left. The red flaming blur circled a few times, before speeding straight toward the hanger. When it was about a quarter of a mile out, it leapt up before landing in the hanger with a slight skid. The flaming aura disappeared before the blur was revealed to be... a large red tiger sized fox creature?

Everyone, except Starfire, prepared to attack, when Starfire stepped forward,"Friend Naruto?"

The fox stopped snarling and sat on its haunches, its tails wagging behind it as it began to pant lightly. Then, its fur began to recede into its body, muscles shifting, bone structure changing, until Naruto was crouched before them, his tails flowing behind him.

His scarlet eyes scanned the room, assessing the threat levels. He stood up to his full height before looking around again. "Who forgot to warn them I was coming?"

Robin discreetly pointed at Beast Boy. Aqua Man, wearing his orange and green ensemble spoke up,"Who are you?"

"Where are my manners, I am Naruto."

Batman narrowed his eyes at him,"Why did you disable the security?"

Naruto focused his eyes on the man, unblinking, before speaking in a language he was sure the man would understand," _So you are he that walks in the shadow._ "

Batman let his eyes show his surprise, before responding in the same tongue," _You belong among the League of Shadows_?"

" _I know not of this League,_ _but this is the tongue of ninja_."

Batman nodded, filing the information away for later.

Superman cleared his throat loudly to get everyones attention."Everyone to the living room. Its time to get started."

* * *

The living room was the stage that was set for the big opening speech that was about to be given.

"This is a three week retreat to help you all become better heroes,"Superman began.

"We are going to be improving upon skills you have and giving you more that will allow you to fight crime better," Wonder Woman continued.

"This retreat isn''t us saying you haven't done a good job, we're just saying you could be even better,"Flash dropped in where she left off.

"We are here to get the best out of each and everyone of you so that the world can get the best out of you,"

"As such, we expect full effort and participation from all of you. Anything we need from you, we expect you to provide,"Batman finished,"Any questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"Okay. Considering that was all we had to speak on, you have the rest of the day off before tonight. Mingle. Get to know each other more."

As the Leaguers left, the teens began to talk amongst them selves before multiple fully formed conversations started.

Naruto however just stood to the side before leaving the room all together.

He soon found a room that seemed to be a circular sparring mat. The mat however, was occupied by a blonde woman in a corset and fishnets who was going through some paces.

Watching for a while, he spoke up,"Need a sparring partner?"

The woman looked up, before smiling,"You're that new kid... Naruto right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Black Canary, but my name is Dinah."

"Nice to meet you. I'm assuming no special abilities or augmentations?"

"You're assuming correctly."

Naruto nodded as his tails retracted into his body, his claws disappeared, and his eyes lost their black sclera and slits, becoming as normal as red eyes could be. Then his red hair faded to golden blonde and his eyes became a shade of blue that you could stare into for almost did, if it wasn't for the fact he got into stance she didn't recognize, which was called **Fox Claw**. Naruto bent his knees, and set his arms back with his hands in claws position facing outwards.

Dinah got into her one stance, as they looked at each other ready to make a move.

* * *

In the other room, YJ Robin had hacked into the security cameras and plugged it into the rooms large flat screen. Everyone went silent as the two combatants rushed forward.

* * *

Dinah, used to starting things off, through a quick right hook that Naruto leaned away from, using the opening to slip under her guard and deliver a quick punch to the gut, which cause Dinah to step back. Naruto then went on the offensive, throwing a quick roundhouse from his back leg. As she duck to avoid it, she quickly attempted to sweep, not expecting Naruto to follow his momentum and plant both hands on the floor, thrusting both heels into the rising Canary's chest, causing her to stumble but quickly get back in position, ready for round 2. As Naruto got back in position, she ran forward and threw a quick combination, a straight right, a left hook, right uppercut, left elbow strike. Naruto, using his fore arms, blocked all of these, before quickly throwing a right hook of his own, which she leaned away from, before throwing a punch over his shoulder at his now exposed face with her left, allowing Naruto to duck and plant his left elbow in her side.

They separated again, this time Dinah running forward in hopes of catching him off guard with a feint to the right and a strong left. She didn't count, however, on him merely ducking under her swing and, now behind her, performing a perfect suplex, throwing her back. Canary rolled onto her feet, only to step back as Naruto ran in with a strong snap kick, which he followed up with a sweep, dropping her to the ground.

Canary, seeing she obviously wasn't going to win, raised her hands in surrender.

* * *

Young Justice stared at the screen in shock as the one person none of them had been able to beat in a one on one sparring match just lost... badly. Soon, Naruto came back to the room, tails once again out, and look at everyone from YJ who were beginning to catch flies with their open mouths.

They looked at him and he just raised an eyebrow,"What?"

* * *

Apparently, the JL decided that to promote comradery, all of the teens would be bunking in the main room together (under strict rules and the watch of Red Tornado, of course).

They had all changed into pajamas and rolled out their sleeping bags... except Naruto.

"Friend Naruto," Starfire asked from her hot pink bag,"Where is your sleeping bag?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side,"Why would I need one of those?"

The other robin smirked,"I don't know, to sleep?"

Naruto shook his head,"I do not sleep."

Aqua Lad spoke up in his sage like tone,"Everyone needs sleep."

"Yes,"the robotic tone belonging to the Red Tornado spoke up,"Sleep is necessary for all."

Naruto shook his head again,"My body runs purely off the energy it produces. I do not need things such as sleep water, or food. If I do decide to us any of those, it's just to fill time,"Naruto turned and began walking away,"I am going to look at the moon."

"You are not authorized to leave."

Naruto turned, raised an eyebrow, and then burst into a column of flames that soon disappeared.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the hill, looking at the moon, before letting his mind wander. It flowed in one direction. Starfire. The beautiful space princess dominated his thoughts. He did not know what to do. So he got into lotus position and began to think.

'Mother?'

For a moment there was no reply, before a kind voice answered,' **Yes sochi**?'

'I need your guidance.'

' **Of course. I'm always here for Mommy's little demon**.'


	4. Chapter 4

Yo this story has been redone as the newest story on my page, go check it out. This story will remain untouched, so if you want this story as your own, just PM me and I'll announce that it's your now (first come, first serve).


End file.
